Black & White Can you BE more different?
by Carris
Summary: When a new girl called Ruby comes to school Draco falls completly in love and his life is turned completly..but Ruby isnt all she seems. Dedicated to Sam..who rocks. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ruby strolled up towards the castle giggling quietly so as not to attract attention to themselves. They had a few drinks to celebrate Rubys enrollment at Hogwarts. They got carried away and had a few more drinks than they origionally planned.Having been too drunk to walk properly they had missed the carraiges up to the castle and it was now getting dark as they made their way towards the gates. When they finally reached their destination they burst into laughter at their stupidity, (I find everything funny when Im drunk..so keep up) The gates were of course locked.

They sat themselves on the floor talking as best they could through the alcohol. " I cant wait until you meet Harry and Ron, They are awesome.." Hermione said as loudly as possible.  
" Yeah but they sound like good guys, where are the hott evil guys? HUH?" Shouted Ruby pulling herself up to Hermione's face. Suddenly someone came running down to the gates yelling at them to get away from the school. It was Harry of course having been made Head Boy he took it upon himself to make sure everyone was safe,He suddenly reconised Hermione and unlocked the gates to let them inside. Hermione pulled herself up and hugged him while yelling 'You know Harry..I love you, like a brother,because you're awesome,Ruby aint he awesome?' She grinned at Harry and let go. Harry looked at Ruby and walked over to help her up "Im Harry, Ill introduce myself again tomorrow since you wont remember any of this..want a hand getting up to the castle?" Harry said softly as he helped her up.

Ruby stood up straight with Harrys help and immediatly puked (it means..she was sick) over her robes.  
Harry smiled as he realised he would have to get these two up to the Gryffindor common room,without being spotted by a teacher. He managed to drag them up to the fat lady..but had to repeatedly tell them to quieten down so the portrait could hear the Password, he finally managed to get her to open and attempted to drag the girls inside. The portrait flew shut making Harry yell out in suprise "What'tha hell'd ya do that for?' as the fat lady pointed at Ruby 'SHE isnt a Gryffindor'  
she said matter-of-factly, 'Come on! She isnt in any house, she hasnt been sorted yet! I need to get her inside before a teacher comes!' yelled Harry angrily.

The fat lady sighed and muttered something about going to get Dumbledore as she swung open violently.  
Harry practically flung the two girls inside following them annoyed at the stupidness, they might have cost him his position as Head Boy.  
The portrait swung open again as Harry dragged the girls to one of the sofas and layed them down on it while they giggled and admired his Muscles (Ruby 'accidently' ripped his shirt..off.) Dumbledore strolled in with a knowing glint in his eyes. He muttered something about 'Wishing he was that young again' and walked over to a chair making himself comfortable and gesturing at Harry to sit as the girls slowly fell asleep.

"I see you have already met Ruby already ,She will of course stay in Gryffindor Tower as she is in no fit state to leave tonight" He paused for a short laugh as he glanced at the sleeping girls " Please escort them up to the Girls dormatory where an extra bed has been set up for our guest tonight. That will be all Harry..and..Thanks,I dont think they would have made it here if it wasnt for you." Dumbledore smiled weakly as he left the room. Harry grinned to himself,he should have known they would do this,he only wished he had gotten drunk with them. He dragged Hermione to the girls dorm waking her up so that she could get undressed as he went to get Ruby he picked her up and she held on to him putting her arms around his waist making him feel uncomfortable,atleast she wouldent remember any of this tomorrow. After he finally managed to get her under the covers after many attempts of trying to wake her up. Unsuccessfully. He went to check on Hermione to find her sprawled out on her bed fully clothed. Harry grinned to himself and quietly walked out to get ready for bed himself.

Suddenly he heard a massive bang and some glass breaking coming from the Girls Dorm. He rushed out of bed not thinking to put a top on and ran to the girls dorm to make sure everything was ok, He finally got there out of breath, he looked around to find a girl sitting on the floor crying her heart out covered in Broken glass... 


	2. Chapter 2

He finally got there to find a girl sitting on the floor crying her heart out covered in Broken glass...

Harry ran forward to comfort the girl but couldent touch her, She had bits of glass sticking out of her skin..all over her body.

Harry attempted to pull some of it out but decided to stop incase he hurt her more. Finally she acknowledged his existance,she looked up with teary eyes and black mascara down her face,Harry gasped in shock, It was RUBY! She attempted to speak but instead choked on her blood as it came flowing from her mouth,Harry turned..and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing to fetch Madam Pomfrey, he would have carried her but feared that if he touched her that he would push the glass further into her skin. Harry eventually reached the hospital wing and grabbed the panicked school nurse and dragged her to the girls dorms as fast as possible without even taking a breath to explain. The nurse screeched at him to move away once they reached Ruby, blood had began to form in a puddle around her feet..Madam Pomfrey cast as many spells as she knew to try and remove the glass..but to no avail. Ruby was still crying, rocking slowly back and forth paying attention to no one, as if she couldent hear. Suddenly,she stopped and layed back on the blood stained carpet letting out a screech of pain before passing out. Madam Pomfrey called everyone she knew that might help Including Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal and the strangest of all,Draco Malfoy (he knows dark magic,and hes hawt.  
All the people present did their best to wake the bleeding child but nothing helped, eventually the professors left to write to other people asking for advice, Leaving Draco alone with Ruby until morning.  
When Ruby awoke she stood up and went for a shower without realising Draco was present. When she came out wrapped in only a white towel wrapped tightly around her Draco gasped in astonisment which shocked Ruby and made her drop her towel. She looked down and sighed at the bits of glass in her skin, and glanced at the towel stained with blood. She closed her eyes and the glass slowly melted down her slim tanned body, leaving a pool of water around her feet which she gracefully stepped out of. She grinned at Draco while he gawked at her " I would appreciate it if you didnt stare..because you know..I dont have anything on..unless thats the reason your staring...then carry on. I dont care right now, I have more important things to think about." Draco nodded and turned away before muttering "Sorry,just a bit..scared me a little..how did you do that?" She smiled and Whispered "Magic!" before giving him a cheeky wink and turning around to dress, not that there was much point since he had already seen everything. Draco gazed at her watching her tight clothes slip down her body and gawked at her as she walked towards him, she leaned down to him and ran her tounge along the side of his face reaching his ear lobe..as she whispered "You're drooling hun." Then she giggled and walked towards the mirror to brush her hair. Draco knew in his heart he was in love forever with a perfect girl but he didnt think she would ever like him back,she must be the prettiest girl in the school..

As Draco left the dorm to get breakfast Ruby sighed and looked into the reflection of her georgous green eyes. Wishing he loved her..as much as she loved him but... He was perfect. 


End file.
